


Ladies' Companion

by ChromeHoplite



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A house of cards, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Canon Era, Dildos, M/M, Pining, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, horny Ciel Phantomhive, sucking a sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: Sebastian is assigned out of town for the evening, but before he leaves, he presents his young master with a toy to keep him company.





	Ladies' Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdythangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/gifts).



The boy had been sulking in his study for the past hour as I made preparations for our next assignment. I was to go ahead and meet with officials on his behalf a day before he was set to join me, claiming that the Earl had be struck by the bout of flu that had plagued London in the past month, thereby giving everyone the impression that the young master was not going to be as proficient as he normally was. 

This had been his plan, and yet he insisted on being fowl-tempered and even refused an offering of Black Forest Cake I had prepared especially for his sour mood. 

We had only just begun our physical relationship and for a lad of such poor stamina I was pleasantly surprised by how frequently he demanded satisfaction. On most days, I had the Earl climaxing a minimum of five times; though if the day was a particularly stressful one, those numbers reached the dozen mark. And I, having an unlimited supply of energy, seed and desire for my young master, obliged him as often as he demanded. Oh and sometimes when the mood struck me, I played the aloof demon and had him a begging mess upon his four poster bed before I gave in. But that is neither here nor there at the moment; right now, Ciel was moping because he would be without the pleasure that only a deeply devoted and skilled entity such as myself was capable of delivering.

And so, as Snake pulled the carriage to the front of the manor, I went to bid my fairwells to the little lord. 

“Bocchan,” I knocked softly upon his study door before letting myself in. His head shot up over a monumental house of cards hed erected instead of sorting through the files upon files of evidence he had told me he was retreating to read. “I will be on my way soon, but I bring you a gift in parting.”

“A gift?” he sniffed, “since when, in all our contract, have I ever expressed any desire to receive gifts from a demon?” 

Without drawing too much attention to myself, I breathed in the sweet scent of potent frustration the small boy was exuding. My tongue danced behind my lips, and I wanted nothing more than to relieve him of his dissatisfaction in that moment. 

“Yes, a gift,” I said with a curt little nod as I presented him with a royal-blue lined leather upholstered carry box, “more to the point it is a toy, you might even call it a game.” It seemed apropos to present it in such a fashion since he was acting a child just now. 

He leaned forward, his curiosity piqued, causing the house of cards to crumple and for some of the stray cards to flutter to the floor. His dilating pupils informed me of his interest and as he unlatched the brass hook to open the box, his heart sped. 

“What is that?” he exclaimed, his tone was one of utmost affront, “Funtom certainly does not sell a toy such as this… this… Ugh… Get it out of my sight this instance, Sebastian. You with it.” 

“Is that an order my lord, or shall you allow me to demonstrate its use? I assure you that you will not be disappointed,” I purred, amused by his indignity. Such a noble, such a highbrow parvenu to snub such a gift when it was an exact replica of something he played with as recently as three hours ago. 

He did not speak, and so I took his silence as permission to continue. I shrugged out of my tailcoat and laid it on a nearby settee, rolled up the sleeves to my crisp white shirt and loosened the tie about my neck. Now, I was ready; and having caught the young master with his mouth agape, I assumed he was as well. 

“Now then, my lord, hop onto the desk,” I said patting the finished oak surface. He made a sound at the back of his throat, one I knew well; he was about to complain. “Tut tut, do you want me to show you or not?” 

“Very well,” he seethed between clenched teeth, though I could smell his arousal already building. Once he was sat upon the desk, I reached for his legs and brought him abruptly towards myself so that they dangled on either side of my body. 

I took the ivory toy from its box and held it carefully in my gloved, contracted hand. “This, bocchan, is called A Ladies’ Companion,” this time he made that sound, but I pressed on, running a finger from tip to bottom against the smooth surface, “and it is used for pelvic massages. As you can see, the level of detailing is incredible, even down to the folds of the skin, and the faint outline of the dorsal vein. Does it look familiar, young master?”

“Y-you had your demonic… your length encased somehow? And for what? What am I to do with that if it is not attached to you? Damn it Sebastian, you’re wasting my time, and you will be late for your rendez-vous,” he ranted. But I could see beyond his words; I noticed the flush that coloured his neck and his ears -the young lord was impressed. Touched, even. 

“Allow me two minutes, and I will show you that it is not a waste of time. We both know why you have been holed up this evening and I know how sullen you become at night when you try to rid yourself of pent-up tension. You are incapable; your fingers are too small and delicate to wrap around your length tightly,” I drawled leaning over him as he unconsciously sank back on his elbows, “and I have watched from your window as you tried to reach completion by inserting your…” 

“That is quite enough!” he ordered, but his prick was pressed hard against my own, and I knew he did not mean his words. 

“Shall I stop?” I asked coyly, smirking as I cocked my head lazily to the side and used the tip of the ivory toy to run down the length of his small quivering chest, to the buckle of his breeches then to massage it between his legs gently. 

“Hah… N-no…” he whispered tremulously. 

“Excellent. First, young master, you must lubricate your toy,” I rolled my hips into the Earl’s and bowed over him, bringing the head of the dildo to my lips and kissing the tip. I made a small smacking sound with my mouth when I saw and heard Ciel swallow audibly. Next, I teased the head, flicking the indent of the slit, then giving long, broad swipes of my tongue against the smooth texture of the cold, hard surface, warming it generously with my breath as my eyes never left the mismatched, dilated gaze of my master. When I finally inserted it into my mouth, my eyes rolled back exaggeratedly the way the little lord’s did when I took him this way. The sounds I made as I avidly pumped the imitation cock in and out of my mouth, all while sucking and kissing it, made the little imp squirm under me. I could barely resist pushing myself into him, though we were clothed, but the friction relieved some of the ache. 

I was not the only one making sounds. The small whimpers and groans that came from my master’s lips were goading, and when I finally pulled off the Ladies’ Companion, I brought it to Ciel’s lips. Eagerly, fervently, he pressed his lips against it, closing his eyes, and I joined him as we both bathed the toy in our mingled spit. I felt it run down the shaft and roll onto my gloved fingers and before I could lose what tenuous hold I had on my control, I stood up again, a little breathless in my human guise. 

He looked disappointed, but I knew he would not be for long. “You may wish to slick your toy to your satisfaction, Sir, but as you can no doubt see and taste, my saliva is much thicker than yours, and as such, a much better lubricant. May I suggest the oil you keep in your nightstand?” The Earl nodded, already panting though we’ve done nothing, really. 

“And once you’ve done that, the next part, should be much more obvious,” I informed him evenly, standing the ivory cock up on the table. He admired it like a greedy child looking at a chocolate cake, and I smiled in approval. I unfastened his trousers, slipped them off, and did not even bother folding them discreetly. Having removed any barrier to my lord’s modesty, I pushed Ciel back on his large desk to hitch his feet upon it, took the toy in hand again, spit against the head, removed my glove with my teeth, then spread his plump little cheeks apart with my bare hand. Nestled between them, fluttering and eager, was his pink, delectable hole and it took every bit of will power I possessed not to get down on my knees and lap at the little orifice. 

“Are you ready, my lord?” 

“God, yes! Get on with it!” he grumbled. Already, I could see him tensing, and it intensified as I ran the tip against his entrance. What a sight he was, up on his elbows, curious to see an inanimate object sink inside himself. What a glorious little thing. It made me want him all the more. 

To be fair, I altered the design of the toy, having made it narrower at the tip to allow him ease of entry, and it did not fail the little lord. Inch after inch, he swallowed it up. Inch after inch his breathing became more laboured and rougher until I stopped with only a hand’s length left at the bottom to hold onto. “Good boy,” I praised, my voice a little less like the butler’s and he gave a keening whine.   
“Now what?” he asked shakily. Little minx. He knew exactly what. 

“Now, you move it yourself, my lord. Go on, let me see…” I answered throatily, guiding his hand to the ivory length then taking a step back. As with everything but dancing, my master was a natural. He pumped himself slowly at first, getting a feel for it, twisting his wrist with every push back in. Soon, his hips joined the game, and he rolled them against every upward thrust of the toy, hissing when it went in too deep, and correcting his movement immediately until he was practically bouncing on the damned thing. 

I pawed at my tented trousers, unable to stop myself at the sight of such a wanton little creature upon the desk, fucking himself with such wild abandon. I took pride in the gift, which wasn’t the toy per se, but the pleasure and ecstasy it brought him. 

“Mmn… that’s right,” I encouraged him, “what a fast little learner you are.” He moaned; the spoiled thing loved to be praised. “Just a bit faster, and here,” I said coming close again and wrapping the fingers of his unoccupied hand around his weeping prick, my longer ones concealing it completely as I helped him move the foreskin up and over his head, then down again. “There you go,” I crooned, increasing the speed of my hand on his throbbing shaft. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” he panted, his head thrashing from side to side as he raced towards his peak. 

“Language, my lord…” I teased leaning over him, and purposefully using the heel of my hand to tilt the toy upwards. He screamed the moment it did, his back arching off the desk, biting his lip so hard, the skin of it went white. “And that’s the spot you want to hit,” I told him before capturing his mouth with my own and kissing him forcefully. 

My arousal ached with every breath I stole from my master, and I found myself rutting the edge of the desk just to ensure that the Earl climaxed on his own, so that he would be confident later on tonight; but it seemed Ciel had other things in mind. He let go of the toy, and had I been any further along in my need, it would have gone unnoticed and fell to the floor. 

“F-fill me, demon,” he ordered. I obliged. Proper etiquette a thing of the past, I shred my trousers and in one swift movement, impaled the young lord on my stiff length. I pulled him up, slamming my hips against his bottom, his already stretched hole, accommodating my girth beautifully; it was still so warm, still so tight. I growled into his neck as he wrapped his arms around me, and as I sank my teeth into his graceful pale column, he tugged at my hair viciously. 

That was all the warning I got before I felt my master go rigid in my arms and spend. All the build up, all the frustration- the evidence of it was on shirt and tie, dripping and wetly sticking to my chest underneath. The smell was positively intoxicating and I neared my own climax, hips jerking erratically when I felt his lips brush my ear.

“I won, you can stop now,” he declared weakly. To resist the order was almost as painful as it was pulling out, unsated, unspilled, from the ungrateful little scamp. I placed him back onto the desk, and gingerly, he got dressed on his own. Miracles, I told myself irritably, do happen. 

Fuming, I set the dildo back in its case to be washed, by me of course, before I took my leave; and once I was fully clothed, I walked hastily towards the door. 

“Oh, and Sebastian, if you present a child with a toy, or a game, do be prepared to explain the rules, or else you’ll find yourself at a loss…”

I bowed, one hand over my false heart. “Yes, my lord.”


End file.
